Un Mal Día O Tal Vez No
by Rosa Cooper Stan
Summary: AU: John Blake no ha tenido un buen día que pasara cuando conozca a Bruce Wayne . pre - slash John es gigoló


**Aclaración: Estos personajes no son míos sino de Bob Kane y Bill Finger y Christopher Nolan por el personaje de John Blake.**

* * *

Un Mal Día O Tal Vez No

No podía creer en mi mala suerte yo John Robin Blake el gigoló mas solicitado de la ciudad esté pasando por el peor día de mi vida, nunca pensé que haberme quedado en la calle sin ropa, sin dinero y además de tener un brazo roto y todo por culpa de mi cliente el señor Harvey Dent que me quito todo en un solo momento, y ahora me encuentro maldiciendo por ser tan débil, tan inocente y tan confiado, pero no mas, me encontraba en un parque tratando de no llorar por la humillación que sentía en estos momentos, aparte del dolor de mi brazo, ya que me dolía de los mil demonios, pero no podía curarlo precisamente por no tener dinero, que buena suerte tengo - lo digo con sarcasmo -.

No entiendo por qué me pasaba todo esto a mi, desde que era muy joven he aprendido a ser independiente, desde la muerte de mis padres yo trate de ser el mejor, me dedique a estudiar una carrera, pero como no tenia dinero deserte y lo único que se me ocurrió es convertirme en gigoló, sé que esta mal pero fue mi única manera de sobrevivir, y ahora todo se fue al desastre ya que ese mal nacido me quito todo y ahora estoy de nuevo en la calle, veo que las personas que me ven, me miran con desconfianza y asco, pero yo las ignoro a todas.

No se cuanto tiempo pase sentado en esta banca que no se sentí que alguien se sentaba a lado mío de la banca yo solo sigo mirando al frente ignorando a esta persona.

- Bonita vista no es así – dijo una voz profunda, yo solo sigo mirando y aguantando el dolor de mi brazo.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi? – pregunte volteando a verlo y me quedo paralizado a ver unos hermosos ojos marrones mirándome con curiosidad, se ve que esta persona es con mucho dinero ya que usaba un traje elegante que combina con su cabello negro como azabache.

- ¿Quiero saber si te encuentras bien estuve viéndote como media hora y veía en tu mirada, dolor, odio, ira, te encuentras bien ?– me pregunto, analizándome como si fuera un experimento.

- Me encuentro fantásticamente bien, gracias por preguntar ahora lo único que quiero es estar solo – dije sarcásticamente, mientras veía que esa persona se acercaba mas a mi agarrando suavemente mi brazo herido y yo solo gimo de dolor -¿Qué demonios haces? – pregunte furioso tratando de no ponerme llorar aquí mismo.

- Viendo si te duele, y por tus muecas veo que si, por que no has ido a un hospital – contestó serio, pero yo me enfurezco mas ¿quien se cree el para regañarme así?

- Por que no tengo dinero para ir, ahora déjame solo quieres – grite, mientras me paraba de la banca y comenzaba a caminar, pero no me podía mover ya que el sujeto me agarro de la mano buena con dureza.

- No puedo dejarte de esta manera, déjame ayudarte, por lo de tu mano después de eso te puedes irte yo no te detendré –contesto y yo solo me relajo un poco y lo miro cansado.

- Por que quieres ayudarme, ni siquiera sabes si soy buena o mala persona, por que lo haces – pregunte, mientras me guiaba a un automóvil negro lujoso, en eso veo una persona mayor abriendo la puerta de atrás y la persona que me tenia agarrado me introduce el coche después ingresa el, para después el chofer comienza a conducir directamente al hospital.

- Por que sé que tu eres una buena persona, que has sufrido mucho en la vida, es por eso que yo voy ayudarte a que no te desmorones y puedas salir adelante, ahora descansa después hablaremos – dijo con voz suave y con eso me quedo dormido en el auto con un extraño vigilándome.

No se cuanto tiempo pase dormido, hasta que abrí los ojos y lo primero que veo es un techo blanco, después veo que estoy en una gran habitación lujosa yo solo miro asombrado ya que nunca me imaginaria que iba estar en un lugar lujoso. Trato de recordar de cómo llegue aquí, pero no tengo la menor idea, lo último que me acuerdo es que esa persona me subió a su auto dirigiéndome al hospital, noto entonces que mi mano derecha tiene un cabestrillo.

No sé cuánto tiempo mire todo a mi alrededor que no observe que esa persona entro con una charola en las manos y se acercaba a mi yo solo lo miro como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

- Vaya con que ya despertaste como te sientes – pregunto poniéndome la charola en mi regazo y veo que es un sándwich y un refresco.

- Donde estoy por lo que veo este no es el hospital – dije mirando como la persona se sentaba en una silla cerca de la cama.

- Estas en mi mansión, por cierto mi nombre es Bruce Wayne – me contesto y yo solo lo miro desconfiado, aunque debo decir de que tenia un bonito nombre, - John controla tus pensamientos -.

- Que hago aquí Sr. Wayne tu dijiste que solo me ibas a llevar al hospital por mi mano y después me dejarías ir – dije mientras me enderezaba en la cama viendo en los ojos del hombre preocupación, pero preocupado ¿por qué?

- Eso fue lo que pensé antes hasta que investigue sobre ti John Robin Blake, sé que eres un gigoló que fue traicionado por unos de sus clientes quitándote todo lo que tenias, por eso estas aquí, para que tengas un hogar y que no vuelvas a caer de nuevo en aquello – dijo y yo solo abro los ojos mas grande de la cuenta.

- Como demonios sabes de mi vida, nadie tiene derecho en meterse en mi vida – grite tratando de pararme, pero no pude ya que puso sus manos en mis hombros y me recostó con suavidad de la cama.

- Tranquilo John sé que no tenia derecho, pero es que estoy preocupado por ti, ver como sufrías tu solo en esa calle llena de delincuentes, me dolía mucho pensar y mas sobre tu trabajo de que usaras tu cuerpo por dinero, por eso algo dentro de mi hizo que te ayudara – contesto mirándome preocupado.

- Pues yo no necesito ayuda de nadie – dije enojado, yo lo único que quería era alejarme de aquí, pero a la vez no por aquel hombre de ojos cafés que me debilita tan solo una mirada.

- Por que no quieres mi ayuda – pregunto sintiendo que sus manos iban a mi corto cabello y eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

- Por que quiero sobrevivir sobre mis medios, eso es lo que he hecho durante mi vida y así va ser por eso es que no acepto ayuda de desconocidos – dije - en parte era verdad, pero la verdad es que yo ya no quiero estar solo, pero no se lo diría mi orgullo es mas grande.

- Se que fue difícil tu vida anterior, pero ahora si me dejas yo te ayudare a sobrevivir ya no estarás solo nunca, sé que no confías en mi pero con el tiempo lo harás por favor permítame estar a tu lado para ayudarte - dijo y oía que lo decía sinceramente.

- Esta bien Sr. Wayne, me quedare unos días a ver si confió en ti – dije mientras veía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- Ya veras que si, además siento que seremos grandes amigos y quien sabe si alguna vez acabaremos a ser una pareja enamorada – dijo eso guiñándome un ojo y yo me sonrojo por su última frase.

- Pues hay que ver que va a ocurrir en el futuro – dije mirándolo, mientras me apretaba la mano con suavidad y yo se la correspondía, quien iba a decir que este día no iba acabar tan mal como pensaba, tal vez fue mi destino que conociera a Bruce Wayne, solo espero que con el tiempo pueda confiar en el y quizás me pueda enamora de él, pero el tiempo lo decidirá y tengo mucho que esperar.

¿Fin?


End file.
